Confession
by Crystalangel554
Summary: Gray was shot and killed in the middle of fighting causing a curtain fire mage to confession his feelings to him. Too bad he didn't know what Ultear was planning to do. (I feel like I will never get good at writing summaries..) WARNING: Gratsu


**I finally finished this! Finally! Anyway, I got this idea while chatting with someone on this site so I guess I should thank her! :D I finally wrote a one shot over 1000 words! DANCE PARTY! **

**I own nothing but the plot! If only I could own fairy tail..**

* * *

"GRAY!" Natsu could only watch with wide eyes as his friend and rival got shot through the head and heart as he stood on the dragon.

After watching for a few minutes, he jumped off the dragon he was on and started running towards Gray's body.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" he shouted, voice cracking a little.

The future Rouge watched as Natsu run towards Gray's body. "Pathetic. He was going to die in this new world anyway."

Natsu stopped for a while and glared at him before running and kneeling down beside the body.

"Gray! W-wake up! Oi!"

When he got no responds he started shaking him. "WAKE UP!"

"Natsu-san.." Juvia mumbled and put her hand on his shoulder.

He ignored her and shook Gray's body again, harder this time.

"I SAID WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled when suddenly, he felt something wet on his hand.

_'What the?'_

He touched his cheek and felt something moist. He didn't notice that he was crying.

"When did I.." he trilled off and looked over to Gray's body again.

"ALRIGHT! YOU GOT ME! WAKE UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY! Just..wake up.." he started sobbing and curled up into a ball, getting more blood on himself but he could care less.

"Please, just wake up.."

He wanted all this to be a dream, just some horrible nightmare. He wanted to go back to his bed in the hotel. He wanted to tell him how he felt about him.

"Gray…Why did you have to go and get yourself killed!? If only I was there with you! If only I could turn back time…If I could, I would have told you how much you meant to me..that you were my best friend! My rival! My..My crush…"

By then, Juvia was kneeling down next to him and crying.

"I-I've always loved you. But you just had to get yourself killed!" he shouted with tears flowing down his cheeks freely.

* * *

Ultear watched as Natsu and Juvia cried beside Gray's body.

"All my life I've been stealing people's life and laughing at their misery. My life is a small price to pay for all that. Everyone, I hope you can forgive all my sins.." she said before forming a magic circle around her.

"TIME'S ARK LAST AGES!"

She could feel her body burning up from the amount of magic she was using but ignored it. She couldn't stop now.

"Take us back to before the gate was opened!" she yelled and there was a blinding flash.

When she opened her eyes, she looked at the giant clock tower and her eyes widen. One minute? Her life was only worth one minute?!

Before she could say or think anything else, she fell down onto the cold, hard floor.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and franticly looked around.

What just happened?

One minute he was beside Gray's body and now he's on a dragon. When his eyes landed on Ultear's body, he finally understood.

"Alright, time to end this!" he shouted before releasing a fire dragon's roar towards Rouge.

* * *

Gray took a deep breath and pushed Juvia out of the way before she could get shot.

"W-what? I thought I was dead, what happened?" he asked and looked around.

"GRAY-SAMA!" someone suddenly yelled in his ears and tackled him.

"AAH! Juvia get off me! The enemies are coming!"

* * *

(After defeating future Rouge and the dragons)

Everything was either in pieces or turned into ashes and ice. Not one person was in view and not a sound could be heard. Suddenly, a figure rose from the middle of the rubbles and raised his hand in victory.

Soon, more figures followed until there was a whole crowed of people. Standing at the front was a teen with pink hair.

"WE WON!"

Everyone cheered and some cried tears of joy. Many of them were wounded and some could barely stand but they laughed and cheered anyway.

While the rest of the members were chatting or being treated for their wounds, team Natsu was having a little gathering.

"So, have all of you felt that something was while we were fighting just now?" Erza asked. She was covered in cuts and bruises and had a deep gush on her left arm. Her left leg was still broken and bleeding but she decided to let the others get healed first.

"Yeah, one minute I was fighting some tiny dragons and the next I was back to where I was one minute ago!" Lucy said. She wasn't too badly hurt thanks to her spirits but had a huge bruise on her right knee.

"Yeah, one minute I was floating in mid-air looking at my dead body with a crying Natsu and Juvia and the next thing I knew I was pushing Juvia out of the way of those bullets!" Gray said.

"Y-yeah..But I wasn't crying! You need to get your eyes checked!" Natsu yelled angrily.

'_Oh crap, he didn't hear those things I said before right? Crap crap crap!'_

"Oh please, you were shouting so loudly even my past self can hear you!" Gray said.

"That's over exaggerating!" Natsu shouted.

"Can you two talk this out after we figure out what happened?" Lucy asked. Those two just choose the worse time to fight.

"Okay." Natsu answered calmly.

That kind of shocked Gray, what happened to the hot head who disagree with everything? Okay, that was really over exaggerating but normally he would protest until Erza threaten to beat the living day lights out of him.

'_He's acting weird. Maybe something's troubling him. Did something happen when I was 'dead'? Wait a minute..'_

**Flashback**

**_"Gray…Why did you have to go and get yourself killed!? If only I was there with you! If only I could turn back time…If I could, I would have told you how much you meant to me..that you were my best friend! My rival! My..My crush…"_**

**Flashback**

The raven's eye widen in realization. "So that's why.." he mumbled to himself.

"What was that, Gray?" Erza looked over to him.

"Oh, nothing! Anyway, anyone have any clue what happened?" he asked.

There was silence until Natsu snapped his finger.

"I got it! I saw Ultear passed out somewhere when I was fighting. She may have something to do with it." He said and started sniffing around for her scent. Sadly, all the destruction mixed up the scents together so he couldn't tell Happy from Elfman.

"Well? Can you find her?" Lucy asked.

He tried again but still couldn't get anything. "No, but I think she may be buried somewhere."

"Well, we need a search party!" Erza said and limped off with the help of Lucy to tell the others.

"So, have you been treated yet?" Gray asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I was the first one..What about you?" the rosette looked over the other male's body to see if he could find any injuries.

"Yeah, I've been healed." The raven replied.

"Oh okay."

There was an awkward silence in the air.

'_What am I supposed to do now? Tell him what I've heard?'_ Gray thought and looked up hoping the night sky can clear his head.

"There's a lot of stars tonight.." he mumbled.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Natsu agreed.

There was another awkward silence.

"How much did you hear?" Natsu suddenly asked.

Gray looked over to him in confusion "Hear what?"

The rosette hesitated for a bit "W-what I said when you were 'dead', how much did you hear?"

"I heard..everything." he admitted.

"T-then can we at least be friends? I don't want what I said to destroy our friendship or anything.." the shorter male looked down sadly.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

"Wha-"

"Are you sure you want to be just friends?" Gray asked slyly and lean in closer to his face.

"I-I..No." Natsu said and blushed. "S-stop leaning so close to me!"

The raven smirked and leaned in even closer "Hmm, but you seems to like this distance~"

"I do n-not!" the smaller male wanted to push him away but a part of him wanted to him stay where he was.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me"

"Wha-" the rosette was cut off by the raven's lips on his own. He stood there in shock before returning the kiss. He noticed how the other male tasted like mint ice-cream. He then wrapped his arm around Gray's neck and deepened the kiss.

"Natsu! Gray! We need you two to..What are you two doing?" Erza asked and turned red as a tomato.

"S-sorry!" she apologized and bowed for ten times before running off behind a rock with a camera. She wasn't about to miss the show.

* * *

**Sorry for not writing the fighting scene, I'm not good with that..or writing kissing scenes. I hope you enjoyed and please review to tell me what I can do to improve! *begs with teary chibi eyes***


End file.
